


To the mermaid who knew how to revive my soul; I love you

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Day 8 - Free Day, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasa’s first person POV, canon character death, poem fic, tkstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: I hope this doesn’t come off as cringe XD Hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	To the mermaid who knew how to revive my soul; I love you

Like a curse, evil bled into my life from the day I was born,  
Terrible creatures roamed the nights I tried so desperately to sleep soundly through.

After years of waiting one incredible light was granted to me,  
Only for the gifting mermaid to pull all the sand dollars back to sea.

That’s when I remembered some mermaids sell their souls to walk,  
So I would sell mine to the creatures who I was afraid of no longer.

Bugs crawled into my skin during a long nap and made an infestation when I woke at the hands of the red eyed mermaid. 

They whispered in my ear how wrong he was,  
They told me how I must reclaim the world so I can reclaim my soul.

And after I laid him to rest,  
All could hear was the terrible buzzing  
Over the pain I felt of losing the only walking mermaid I had ever met who had a breathtaking soul.

You could tell that he tore the flesh of his palms prying it from the green sea witches hands 

One day I woke and found that the mermaid had come with an army of sea critters I had mistaken for the creatures who tore my childhood apart,

Even though the mermaid had pesticides I still ran to slay him,  
For if I could not claim his life once more  
The spiders webbed lies that my soul would be lost

I found it between the battleground in the words he spoke as he revealed to me that the light I thought forever lost at sea could come home to me

I let the pesticides clear my head and bathe my skin

My heart sank into the forgiveness

Too soon, a disguised sea witch claimed my life in pursuit of the mermaid

In my pearl bed I confessed the words the parasites could never seem to buzz out

I love you  
I love you  
I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn’t come off as cringe XD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
